A big surpirse for Kiba
by amarumotoceke177
Summary: sippuden.A friend returns and Kiba dosen't know what to do.He think he might be in love with her...what will he do?
1. mistirious girl

chapter 1

**_i don't know why i am writing this story but it will lead to something,promise!!_**

"Why am I her all alone?i should be on a mission not here all alone because I am injured." KIba said to himself.It was a stormy day in konoha but he didn't care.  
he was walking towarad the raman shop...

"huh? Did Ino die her hair Brown? wait it can't be!"he said with shock.

"here you go miss, a duluxe miso raman."said the old man that worked at the raman shop.

"Thanks" said the ino-look-a-like.

"you must be very cold out here in the rain."said the old man.

"I was just lucky you were still open."she replied."again thankks for the raman."

"no problem"

"It can't be her. she said that she wouldn't come back for a long time, all though it has been 2 years...hummmm" Kiba said while trying to figure out who this girl was.

"All done, thans again."she said.

"no need" said the old man.

Though the girl was done she didn't get out of her seat.

"hummm...I wonder...is it really her of someone else...but if it is...i shouldn't tell her i thought she was ino cause she might pumble me.what do you think akamaru?" Kiba said.

"RRRRRRRRRuuuuuuuuffffffffffffff!"

"what do you mean call ino's name?"

"ruff ruff!!"

"Oh call her name...why?"

"Ruff!"

"to see if it's her!perfect!! It is sad though because sometimes you are samrter then me."

"Hey!!..."

**_Sorry get to see who the girl is next time._**


	2. a suprise at the raman shop

Chapter 2 We are now in the shippuden series and a girlshows up and she has long brown hair up in a pony tail and is wearing a black shirt and black capri's with a white sash in between with her headband on the sash.who could it be?  
"Hey!!...Ino!" KIba yelled while waving his hand to get her attention.

"huh..."

"Hey Ino, is that you?Huh..wait...Amaru?"KIba said suprised.

"KIba..."Amaru asked.

"Amaru i cant belive that you are here!"

"I know its great isnt it so wa...ow..."Amaru said while holding her arm.

"Whats wrong...what happened to your arm?"Kiba said while noticing that the wrap now went down to her hand on the arm she was holding.

"Oh...nothing, it is just a wound that hasnt healed yet thats all..."Amaru said while hessatating.

"Oh...ok... do you want somemore raman?"He asked her with a smile trying to hide the fact that he knew she was hiding something.

"Sure..thanks..."She said while smiling back.

"so why are you back in the leaf?"

"I am on a mission but I am way ahead of schedule so i dicided to stop by"

A few hours past and Amaru was all alone starting to continue on her mission.  
She was going through the gate and noticed that noone was gaurding it.She stoped and started to wonder why, then she saw 2 figures in the darkness walking towards her.  
she quikly pulled out a kunai and was ready to fight intruders.

"Who is there?"She said angrly.

The two sodows stoped.they stood frozen.

"I said who is there?"She yelled.

The two shadows started to walk again.

"Who are you and why arent you answering me?"

"Please we wont hurt you or your village, trust us." A voice said.

"Who are you?" she yelled again.

Wait to see who they are!! 


	3. new friends from the sand and the leaf

chapter 3

In the last 2 shadows appered in the daarkness and Amaru is trying tofind out who they are.

"i said who are you?!" She yelld again.

The two shadows then started to walk out of the darkness and Amaru saw that they were 2 girls,one was from the sand village and the other one was from the leaf like her. She had never seen them before. The sand village girl had long light brown hair with a camo shirt with blue capri's and she had light green eyes.The other one had dark purple hair and green eyes also fox ears. She was wearing a purple short sleved shirt(sleaveless)with a green stripe in the middle and black shorts.

"I said who are you?!"

"Please we dont want to hurt you or your or my village...we dont want to hurt anyone or anything" said the leaf village girl.

"I asked many times what are your names?" amaru said less angry but still ready to attack.

"my name is Shamikaru Lasuna and this is Otome Takeshi"Said the Sand village ninja.

"why are you here?"Amaru asked willing to find out.

"I came here to see my hometown again and she is here on a mission, we meet on our way here."Said Otome.

"Who are you?"said Shamikaru.

"I am Amaru Motoceke,I am a ninja here in the leaf."Amaru replied.

"Oh then do you know a guy named Naruto Uzamaki?"Said Shamikaru.

"why? Do you need him for something?"

"Actually, we need to tell him something."Otome said with a frown on her face.

"Like what?"Amaru said while starting to become really worrried.

"WE just really need to talk to Naruto"She said back.

"I can show you where his house is" Amaru said back.

"REally? Thanks."Said Shamikaru.

"No its fine."Amaru said back politely.

Wait to read the next chapter to see what happens!! XD 


	4. to where?

**_Chapter 4_**

**last time Amaru meet 2 new people one is named shikimaru and the other Otome. o and soory it took me a while to write this chapter.**

Amaru led them to narutos house.when they got to the front door they started to say goodbye like they were already friends though no one really talked.

"well here u are nice to meet you" Amaru said politly knowing something bad might happen.

"Thanks, you too"otome said.

Amaru started off again but trying to think if there was any clues about what could happen when they were speaking.she still could feel like something bad would happen.

back at narutos house:

Otome knockes on narutos door.they hear a crashing soung and someone screamed ow a few seconds later. Of course naruto opens his door still in his pjs with raman all over him while rubbing his head.

"hey wats the big deal i was eating you know and why...huh...who r u?" Naruto said.

"we are soory but we have orders from the village hidden in the sand telling us to protect you."Otome said.

"protect me from what?" Naruto asked.

"we will exsplain that to you later."

It was scilent for a few seconds.

"PLease put your day clothes on we have to leave imeditetly."Shikimaru said while looking at the ground.

"huh...o...ok"Naruto said confused.

A few seconds later Naruto came out side like his normal self.

"Soooooooo... were are we going?"he asked.

"We are going to the sand village."Otome said.

"why?"

"so you can be protected"

"ooooooooo...i get it..."

Scilence rose between the three ninjas.Naruto looked at Shikimaru who was still looking down.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked SHikimaru.

"huh...oh yah just...thinking"she replied

"About what"

**Sorry wait to see wat is up next time.**


	5. Whos there?

Chapter 4

"Nothing" said Shikimaru.

"Oh, ok."

About 5 hours later, Naruto noticed that no one spoke the whole way. That was kind of weird for him because of course he spoke a lot.

"Hey how much longer till we get there?" Naruto asked.

Otome was shocked to hear someone speak after what felt like a long period of time. She almost fell but she didn't. No one even noticed.

"Oh ummm…about 3 more hours then we have to set up camp for the night then we will get going again tomorrow. We should be there by tomorrow evening." She replied.

"Oh ok." Naruto said. He looked over at Shikimaru. She looked…worried.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked.

She looked at him. "some one is following us."

They all stopped. Naruto got out his kunai and the two girls new he was ready to fight.

"Is it one of them?" Otome asked.

"No."

"Then who could it be?"

"I don't know."

It was silent for a few seconds.

"Alright…who ever you are you better come out or ill crush you." Naruto said. The girls new he wasn't kidding. Silence. "Fine. I guess ill find you." He said with a smile on his face. He then left.

A few seconds later.

"Ah ha! Got ya!"He yelled. He then came out with a girl in his hands and showed her to the girls. She had a mask on and you could barely see her hair. A puff of smoke surrounded naruto and when it cleared he was holding a log…with spiders.


	6. Safe or Not

Chapter 6

"What the…" Naruto started to say before he found out what he was holding.

"Spiders…wait…"he said to himself. He figured it out.

"Naruto! Do you know who it was?"Shikimaru asked.

"Huh…no no no…not at all."Naruto said with a little smirk on his face.

Shikimaru thout he looked suspicious. Night fell and they decided to rest for the night. Naruto was still awake as the girls were asleep.

"Why are you following me?" Naruto asked.

"Because I want to protect my friend from the leaf village. My home." Amaru said while standing behind him.

"Protect me from what?"

"The girls. I think they are up to something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know exactly.I just have a feeling that something might happen. Something bad."

"Oh."

Amaru sat next to Naruto.

"Why do you want to protect me?" Naruto asked.

"Your from my village and I want to help any one that's from there."

Naruto looked at Amaru. She was looking at the stars. She looked at Naruto.

"Its your dream to become Hokage someday right?" Amaru asked.

"Yah… but I have a mission to do before that."

"Whats that?"

"To save my best friend…Sasuke."

Amaru stared at Naruto for a few seconds. She looked down.

"I hope you complete that mission. And I should should get started back on mine. I wont be to far ahead so if something goes on I could help out. Bye Naruto." Amaru was gone before Naruto could say bye.

_**P.S everypone Shikimarus name is not pronounced like Shikamarus.**_

The next mourning.

"Come on!!!! We neede to get going come on get up come on!!!"

"Huuh… NARUTO GET OUT OF MY TENT!!!!" Otome said. Then she smaked him on the head.

"Oh…gosh you punch harder then sakura."Naruto said.

"Come on lets go already so you don't keep complaining…"Otome said.


	7. Sand Village

Chapter 7

"We are almost there." Otome said.

"Would you like to tell me why you had to take me away from my village now."Naruto asked.

There was silence. Naruto stopped.

"I won't go on until I hear why you had to take me away."

The two girls looked at each other.

"Fine…We…The Akastki is after you again and you Sensei told ours to take you away but we were to never tell you why we had to do this…We are sorry." Otome said.

"O…" Naruto didn't know what to say. He looked up at a tree and then saw a log with spiders on it. He knew Amaru heard the conversation.

"Ok…then we can go now."Naruto said while looking at the girls with a straight face.

A few hours later they arrived at the sand village. The girls led him to a sand hut where they told him that this is going to be where he was sleeping till further notice. He went inside as the girls left and dropped his bag on the floor. He cooked up some Raman(of course) and just sat there. HE heard a knock on the door.

"Huh…Temari!!! Kankuro!!" He tried to say with his mouth full of Raman.

"Uh…Hey Naruto…" Kankuro said.

Naruto slurred up the rest of his Raman and put the empty cup down.

"What are you doing here?"Naruto asked.

"Well we heard you were coming so we decided to drop by…"Temari said back.

"Oh…hey where is Gaara?"

"Oh uh he couldn't make it."

"Oh…ok."

"Hey we have to go we just wanted to stop by and say hi." Kankuro said.

"Ok well bye then."Naruto said kind of sad that they had to go so soon.

A few hours later when Naruto was asleep he heard what sounded like two people arguing. He went to the door to check it out.

"Huh…Amaru!!!"Naruto screamed.

"Naruto get out of here!!! Go now!!"She screamed back while looking at…Gaara"

"You don't belong here so get out…"Gaara said to Amaru.

"N…I have been hiding for too long and this is where I am going to stay…even if you like it or not…"Amaru said back with a fierce but loud voice.

"Fine…"Gaara then lifted up his hands…and quietly said…"Sand coffin."

"Amaru look out!!!"Naruto screamed. Amaru just stood there until it was about 1 foot away then…dodged it.

"Huh…" She was right behind Gaara now but with her back toward him.

"What do you see in me that make you so anxious to make me go out of this village." Amaru said. At that moment Gaara diapered.


	8. sad to very glad

Chapter 8

"Amaru!!! Are you ok?!"Naruto asked.

"Im fine Naruto."Amaru left then.

The next morning…

"Naruto…"

"Huh…Amaru…what time is it…what are you doing here?"Naruto said while siiting up from passing out on the floor.

"Hey…Its 9 o'clock in the mourning and Otome and Shikimaru said that I can bring you back to the village today so come on get dressed." She said in a sleepy voice herself.

They were on their way in less then 30 minutes and they were going a lot faster then they did when they were coming over here so they would be there in about 8 hours. But during those 8 hours they both stayed quiet. When they got back to the village team 8 was there. KIba's team.

"Hey Amaru!!Hey Naruto…Welcome back!" KIba said with a big smile Akamaru barked right after.

"Hey guys!!"Naruto said with his humangous grin.

"Hey."Amaru said trying to act happy. KIba was the only one that could tell she was sad. And he thought he knew why.

"K…K…Kakashi told…u…us that…we need to…bring you…to your house…" Hinata said quietly as usual.

"Ok! " They started to walk to Narutos house. Kiba was looking at Amaru while Amaru was looking at the ground thinking he left already.

"KIba!! Are you coming or What!!?" Naruto asked .

"No Im going to talk to Amaru for a bit ok…"Kiba replied.

"Oh…Ok…Bye then!"

Amaru looked up as soon as the others turned around and she knew what Kiba was going to ask her.

"whats wrong, Amaru?" KIba asked…yep she was right.

"Nothing…I'm just going to be away for a while a im going to miss this place." Amaru lied. The Truth was She was sad that Naruto had so much passion to save Sasuke and no one had the real urge to save her our her family.

"When do you leave?"Kiba asked.

"I was going to get a head start but I guess I could wait until tomarrow."She said

"Cool…do you ant to go for a walk…I know Akamaru does…"

"Sure." Amaru relpied. She was smiling with a real smile not a fake one.

"so whats your mission about?"

"Well…its kind of seceret."

"Oh…ok"

For the next hour they walked around and talked about funny stories. They stopped to get a bite at the raman shop. They finished about 9:30.

"Hey thanks. You always cheer me up."Amaru said while they were leaving the raman shop.

"Sure no problem."Kiba replied.

They talked about more scary stories until they got to amarus house.

"Thanks again Kiba."Amaru said.

"No prob. Hey…can I ask you something…"

"Sure …what is it…"

"How long will you be gone again…"

"About 2 months…why do you…" Amaru started to say before KIba started to gently kiss her(on the lips).

She couldn't belive it. She started to kiss 5 minutes later they started to pull away from each other cause they both new that Amaru needed rest for tomarrow.

"KIba…"Amaru started to say in a whisper tone. She didn't realize she was against the door till then.

Akamaru was barking.

"hush boy…"Kiba said In whisper tone. Akamaru stoped barking and he kissed her she kiised back. This time it was longer. About 15 minutes and then they stopped both breathless.

"Why do you have to leave?"Kiba asked

"You're a ninja you are going to have to do the same thing sooner or later."

"I know…please just one more kiss…"

This time she kissed was only for about 5 minutes again.

"I will miss you" Amaru said.

"Me too."Kiba relied.

"You look tired Amaru…you should go to bed." Kiba said.

"I don't want to." Amaru replied.

"You have to now come on."KIba said while opening the door. Kiba started to make her bed while she changed into her pj's. She walked out and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Amaru." KIba said. He kissed her on her forehead and walked out. She heard the door quickly fell asleep.


	9. Old friend or new enemy at the door

Chapter 9

"Amaru…"

"Yes…"

"Did you get any sleep?"

"no…"

"Amaru…"

"Yes…"

"Do you really have to leave today?"

"Yes im sorry."

"Don't be…"

"Why not…"

"Because your not going."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked Sunade if someone else could…and she said yes…"Kiba said while walking toward Amaru who was still in bed looking at the wall.

"How did you…"Then he turned her aroung and started to kiss her. She then noticed that his shirt was off and he really did love her.

"Kiba…"Amaru said when he started to kiss her neck.

"Yes Amaru"

"Should we be doing this?"

"Isnt it our choice."

"Then we are." Amaru said with a smile.

That afternoon…

"KIba!! Amaru!! Where have you two been? We need you!!" Sakura said.

"for what?"Amaru said.

"Someone is in the Motoceke clan housing"She said quietly.

Amaru took off amd she uncontrollably stopped at the entrance. She saw somebody at a house that looked familiar. She started to run toward. She stopped and realized who it was.

"Well well…I never thought you would come back to the village nor come to my old house…Sasuke…"


	10. KibaAmaru

Chapter 10

There was scilence again…

"Why are you here…"

He said nothing…

"Tell me…NOW"

"To see if you came running…"

She finally figured it out…it was a trap and she fell right into it…he turned around

"And you did.." he said with a straight face…

She tried to keep one herself…

"So…"

He just stood there…

"Why…"He finally said…

"Its my home… it still is and always will be…my family may have been poor but when we called a place our home we ment it…"

He started to walk toward her…he was getting his sword out but Amaru just stood there…

"My home…and if you want to kill me fine go ahead…but wait till the army I have behind me shows up…then we would both be dead…" Amaru said with confadince.

"Don't mention this to anyone…" He said…then disappeared… The rest of the leaf village including Kiba was behind her now litterly… right after what happened… she knew she was being watched…

"Amaru…Are you ok…"Lady Tsunade asked.

She turned around…

"Yes…false alarm…"

Everyone blew a sigh of relif…kiba chuckled a bit cause he couldn't belive how worried he was…

After everyone got comterble again night fell and Amaru was walking around in the woods again… Kiba had to do something for Tsunade… Well at least she though he was until she reached the big open training field where she found him leaning against a log.

"You found me." He said while looking up.

"I guess I did."

"hey"

"Yeah"

"You ok"

"Im fine" Amaru said with a chuckle.

"you seem cold" He said while putting his jacket on Amaru.

"Thanks."

"No prob"

"where is akamaru?"

"Over at my sis's house"

"Oh…he ok?"

"Yah… just fine…"

They started to walk over back to Amarus house. They got over to her house and stepped inside. Kiba took the jacket off her and hung it up. Amaru yawned.

"You might want to get some sleep"Kiba said

"Yeah."

Amaru got dressed, brushed her teeth, then stepped out of the bathroom.

The bed was already was still there.

"Don't you have to get home?"

"No… I told my parents I was on a mission."

"Really…"

"Yah…hope that its ok with you…"

"Yeah of course"

Amaru and kiba hopped into bed but Amaru fell asleep before KIba could do anything. They had to get up early cause they didn't want anybody to catch them… they didn't tell anybody what they have been doing.

All for now!!!!!!!!!


	11. shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Chapter 11

"Hey Amaru!!!" yelled Sakura.

"Hey guys whats up?"

Naruto started to chuckle….

"whats so funny?"Amaru asked.

"Oh…nothing…"

"Sakura…"

"No…really…nothing…"

Amaru started to stare down Sakura…

"Where is Kiba?" Naruto burst into laughter… Oh crap. She hit Naruto on her way looking for Kiba.

She found him.

"Hey…"she said softly…

He was surprised and he knew who she was so he jumped in the air…and landed on a umbrella…scared.

"I'm not mad"

"How do I know that for sure?"

Kiba looked around and saw that Amaru brung him to her house then he felt something on his lips…Amaru's.

"So she isn't mad" he said in his mind.

She stopped kissing him and he realized that his arms was rapped around her waist.

"I'm not mad…" then she hugged him. Amaru hated the felling of people being afraid of and wanted feel normal. He started to rub her back gently.

"I know…" he whispered into her ear. She smiled…relived.

They started to kiss some more…knowing that Naruto might sneek up after that day trying to see what was goingon. Kibas parents thought he was on a mission still and they didn't get outmuch. They sleepted together and Kiba didn't sleep with a shirt on.

Again Amaru fell asleep before kiba could do anything. Then they woke up and started to get dressed knowing that the next few days would be tough. Critisism by everybody…that's how it is around here… espessally cause Ino.

(By the way the couples here are Naruhina (Nejihina is gross!!!They are cousins!!!) nejietn, Shikaino and of course KibaAmaru)


	12. Another goodbye

Chapter 12

_Now from the last chapter how I said it would be hard esspeaclly cause ino well ino gossips so now you know…_

Kiba got up and was ready to walk out the door and go over to his parent's house. He hugged Amaru and started to go to the door…when he opened it…Tsunade was there…

"Kiba…what are you doing here?"She asked …

"He was just making sure I was up…I wasn't felling that well yesterday and he was seeing if I as ok…" Amaru said to cover it up and she had a straight face so Kiba put one on too.

"Oh…ok…well I suppose you know that Kibas parents came to me and asked what was going on with his mission…"

"Oh…" She said quietly…

"It was a private mission…I went out and…"

"And what…" Kiba went silent… "I need to see you in my office…"

She left and they both stood still…

"Kiba…"

"Yeah…"

"Tell them the truth you don't have to tell them everything but…I caused way to much trouble for you and…"

"No! You didn't! Amaru…"

She was against the wall.

"I am leaving again but I don't know if I will be back so don't get your hope up…I love you… I can't cause you any more trouble…"

"Why…"

"Kiba don't get…"

"Why!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He hit the wall. There was science…Amaru put her hand on his shoulder and he took and deep breath and turned around but he didn't have any time to say any thing Amaru…was already kissing him good bye…

They stopped kissing and before he could open his eyes… she said

"I'm sorry…"

When he did open his eyes she was gone…


End file.
